Jutro
by WeraSky
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania ShenLong1 (/s/5118730/1/Tomorrow.- oryginał)


_Czasami późno w nocy, kiedy nie mogę zasnąć patrzę na niego._

_Zdając sobie sprawę, że jest zagubiony w swoich pełnych spokoju snach, gaszę światło_

_I ponownie go obserwuję, tym razem po ciemku. _

**S**poglądam na twoją klatkę piersiową, która w miarowy sposób podnosi się i opada w dół. Blade światło księżyca, które wdziera się do pokoju przez nie do końca zasłonięte zasłony, nadaje twojej skórze srebrzysty blask. Teraz, kiedy śnisz wyglądasz na tak bardzo spokojnego i zrelaksowanego. Pozwalam swoim oczom obserwować każdy element twojego ciała, każdą najdrobniejszą krzywiznę, załamanie czy wyniosłość. Widzę twoje dobrze wrzeźbione mieście, pokryte niemalże idealną, lekko opaloną skórą. Na biodrach masz luźno zawiązane spodnie, które uniemożliwiają mi dalszą obserwacje. Jednak oczyma wyobraźni i pamięci jestem w stanie zobaczyć tą zakrytą materiałem część twojego ciała. Ponownie przenoszę wzrok na twój tors. Zauważam na nim małe srebrzyste linie, które pojawiają się co jakiś czas. To blizny. I choć wszyscy je mamy, piękno twojego ciała zupełnie je niweluje. Pewnie śmiałbyś się z moich słów, ale dla mnie wciąż jesteś idealny.

Tym razem spoglądam na twoją twarz. Delikatnie dłonią gładzę twoje policzki, przemierzam palcami wzdłuż dobrze zarysowanej żuchwy i dotykam twoich miękkich ust. Ach.. te usta… jak słodko one smakują. Ich słodycz porównywalna była z pięknem życia. Nigdy nie miałem ich dość. Każdy pocałunek był jak degustacja najlepszych win po których pozostawało się pianym.

_Czasami przez głowę przelatuje mi myśl, _

_Jeśli nigdy już się nie obudzę_

_Czy on zwątpi w to co do niego czuję?_

Nadal patrzę jak śpisz nie zwracając uwagi na to co dzieje się wokół ciebie. Był czas, kiedy nie spałeś tak spokojnie. Żaden z nas nie spał. Wciąż czekając na jakiś najdrobniejszy sygnał, ale teraz to już nie istotne.

Sny, które rodziły się w twojej głowie już cię nie dręczyły i nie zakłócały twojego spokoju. Razem przegoniliśmy te koszmary. Po prostu poczucie bycia razem i spokój wystarczyły, żeby wysłać je daleko stąd i uniemożliwić im drogę powrotną. Między innymi za to cię kocham. To była pierwsza z wielu małych rzeczy, która dla innych nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Natomiast dla nas robiła wielką różnicę.

Już straciłem rachubę, ile razy cię wspierałam i pocieszałem, ale przecież ty robiłeś to samo dla mnie. Delikatne słowa uspokajały duszę i pozwalały ją leczyć. Chyba rozumiałeś bez słów jak wielką częścią mojego życia się stałeś.

_Jeśli jutro nigdy nie nadejdzie,_

_Czy będzie wiedział jak bardzo go kocham?_

_Czy próbowałem w każdy możliwy sposób,_

_Codziennie pokazywać mu_

_Że jest tym jedynym?_

Od chwili kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy, wiedziałem że jest w tobie coś innego. Wyjątkowego. Zawsze cichy, nie używający zbędnych słów. Nasze komunikowanie się występowało nie poprzez słowa, ale spojrzenia, gesty i mowę ciała. Czytałem cię z wielką przyjemnością tak samo jak ty czytałeś mnie. Delikatne dźwięki fletu i skrzypiec zastąpiły wyrazy, doskonale obaj rozumieliśmy znaczenie granej przez nas symfonii.

Z czasem staliśmy się sobie bliżsi. Misje i bitwy, które były zwykłym porządkiem dnia wzmacniały naszą wieź. Każde niebezpieczeństwo z którym się zmagaliśmy pogłębiało mój szacunek do ciebie jako przyjaciela żołnierza, a świadomość, że jesteś po mojej stronie sprawiała, że czułem się tak bardzo bezpieczny. Widziałem, że jesteś tam dla mnie, tak samo jak ja byłem tam dla ciebie. Pomimo świadomości, że nasze życie jest powiązane ze sobą, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że może się tak potoczyć…

_A jeśli mój czas dobiegnie końca,_

_I on musiałby stawić czoła całemu światu beze mnie_

_Czy miłość, którą dałem mu w przeszłości wystarczy,_

_Jeśli nigdy nie nadejdzie jutro?_

Uśmiecham się delikatnie na samą myśl o naszym związku. Z biegiem czasu, który spędziliśmy razem, nauczyliśmy się tego co lubimy i nie znosiły, co kochamy i nienawidzimy oraz tych wszystkich rzeczy do których nie chcieliśmy się przyznać. Czułem się z tobą jak w domu. Nie ważne gdzie byliśmy i co robiliśmy, ty wiedziałeś czego pragnąłem i potrzebowałem. Zawsze byłeś przy mnie.

Na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu ten pierwszy raz, kiedy się kochaliśmy. Wiedziałeś, że jestem niedoświadczony i niepewny, i nigdy nie pozwoliłeś żebym przez to poczuł się mniej wartościowy. Zamiast tego uczyłeś mnie, nauczyłeś tak wiele i sprawiłeś, że stałem się pewny siebie. A kiedy zrobiliśmy ten ostatni krok w końcu poczułem się spełniony, poczułem że ja i ty nareszcie tworzymy całość. Wziąłeś moje dziewictwo z niezwykłą czułością. Delikatne palce, które pieściły moją skórę sprawiły, że uniosłem się wyżej. Byłem poza całym tym zwykłym światem. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałem, że można poczuć coś tak wspaniałego. A kiedy wszedłeś we mnie, miałem wrażenie, że moja dusza, umysł opuszcza ciało i razem z tobą unoszą się gdzieś wysoko w niebiosach. Wtedy czas zatrzymał się dla nas.

Wiedziałem, że jedynym sposobem na pokazanie mojego zaufania do ciebie i miłości jest oddanie ci siebie, mojego cała, umysłu, duszy. Ty w podzięce oczywiście obdarowałeś mnie tym samym. Chociaż kochałem wielu ludzi, ty byłeś jedynym, który w moim sercu miał to wyjątkowe miejsce.

_Bo straciłem miłość_

_I ci których kochałem, nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą_

_Teraz żyję z żalem,_

_Że nie ujawniłem swoich uczuć._

Kiedy straciłem ojca, myślałem, że mój świat się zawalił , wtedy przeszedłeś do mnie i dałeś mi swoją siłę. Starałem się, żeby ojciec zobaczył kim naprawdę jestem i zaakceptował mnie właśnie takim jakim jestem…. A nie takim jakim powinienem być. Pomimo tego, że zgadzałem się z wieloma jego pomysłami, wiedziałem, że wojna także jest koniecznością. Nie chciałem walczyć… nikt z nas nie chciał, ale on nie potrafił tego dostrzec. Wtedy twoje ramiona przytulały mnie a oczy mówiły wszystko, to co potrzebowałem usłyszeć.

_Więc obiecałem sobie, że pewnego dnia powiem jak wiele dla mnie znaczy._

_I postaram się uniknąć sytuacji w której nie miałbym ponownej szansy_

_Żeby powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach. _

Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, jak kruche potrafi być życie. Wiedziałem, że muszę ci powiedzieć, pokazać jak bardzo zależy mi na tobie. Jakoś poczułeś moje intencje i pozwalałeś mi na to wszystko, kochając mnie na swój cichy sposób. Nie wystarczyło mi, że dałem ci moje ciało i serce…. Ja chciałem oddać ci swoją duszę.

Ranek przywitał nas jasnym promieniami, odganiając daleko cienie nocy. Usłyszałem jak bierzesz prysznic a woda delikatnie spływa po twoim ciele. Wyjrzałem przez okno za którym dało się usłyszeć radosne śpiewy ptaków, witających nowy dzień. Kiedy z powrotem wróciłeś do sypialni ubrałeś swoje zwyczajne dżinsy i zielony golf. Wiedziałeś jak bardzo kocham kolor zielony. Zieleń idealnie pasowała do twoich oczu, a ty starałeś jak najczęściej nosić rzeczy właśnie w tym kolorze jako milczący hołd związany z moją fascynacją zieleni. To tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy, jakie robiłeś aby sprawić mi przyjemność.

_Jeśli jutro nigdy nie nadejdzie_

_Czy będzie wiedział jak bardzo go kocham?_

_Czy próbowałem w każdy możliwy sposób,_

_Codziennie pokazywać mu_

_Że jest tym jedynym?_

Patrzę jak nalewasz kawę, mocną i czarną. Kiedyś dokuczałem ci , twierdząc, że jest tak gęsta i mocna, że łyżeczka mogła by w niej utknąć. Moje żart wziąłeś troszeczkę do siebie, bo za każdym razem kiedy robiłeś kawę miałem wrażenie, że jest coraz słabsza. Z uwielbieniem obserwowałem jak przygotowujesz tosty i jajecznice. Twoją chłopięcą powierzchowność, która tak bardzo mnie zachwyciła, zastąpił wygląd dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. Teraz dobrze zarysowana żuchwa i rozbudowane barki sprawiły, że stałeś się bardzo męski. Jednak jedna rzecz zupełnie się nie zmieniła, twoje kasztanowe włosy z długą, zaczesaną na bok grzywną. Po cichu bardzo się cieszę z tego faktu. Włosy, które za nic nie można było ujarzmić, były jedną z wielu rzeczy, które w tobie uwielbiałem. Przysłaniały jedno oko, subtelnie ukrywając jego głębie. W twoich oczach było coś dziwnego, coś co mówiło mi, „ jeśli tylko się odważysz chodź tu i poznaj moje tajemnice."

Odważyłem się.

_A jeśli mój czas dobiegnie końca,_

_I on musiałby stawić czoła całemu światu beze mnie_

_Czy miłość, którą dałem mu w przeszłości wystarczy,_

_Jeśli nigdy nie nadejdzie jutro?_

Patrzę jak wychodzisz na zewnątrz i idziesz ścieżką do lasu, który otacza nasz dom. Po cichutku idę za tobą. Wiem, że jesteś pogrążony w myślach i pomimo, że nie chcę wtrącać się w twoje prywatne spawy, nie mogę pozwolić ci pójść samemu. Pojedyncza ścieżka wśród pni drzew jest świetnie widoczna, to znak ile razy w ciągu dnia przechodziłeś tamtędy. Czy myślisz o mojej miłości do ciebie?... wcześniejszych walkach?... cyrku? ….. reszcie pilotów?... Tego chyba nigdy się nie dowiem. Zbyt bardzo zależy mi na tobie, żeby wtrącać się w twoje myśli. Chociaż jestem pewny, że gdybym miał odwagę o to zapytać na pewno powiedział byś mi o wszystkim.

Drzewa ustępują miejsca rozległym łąką. Delikatny wiatr rytmicznie porusza źdźbłami traw. Na środku łąki stoi duży, wysoki i dumy dąb. Nagle zatrzymujesz się i uważnie rozglądasz dookoła. Myślę, że ostrożność wciąż w nas pozostała, nawet po wojnie.

Patrzę jak klękasz na kolano i przejeżdżasz dłonią po kamiennej płycie, która leży u podstaw majestatycznego dębu. Nie jestem już w stanie stać i patrzeć na twoją mękę. Podchodzę bliżej i zajmuje miejsce obok ciebie. Nie dostrzegając mojej obecności wciąż wpatrujesz się ze smutkiem, jak twoje palce śledzą wyryte na kamieniu słowa.

Quatre R. Winner

Urodzony 18 stycznia 180 AC

Zmarł 24 grudzień 195 AC

Zawsze mój anioł.

Samotna łza spływa po twoim policzku, żeby rozbić się w drobne diamenty na kamiennej płycie. Moje serce łamie się, kiedy widzę twój ból. Po śmierci zostałem aniołem, tak jak często za życia mnie nazywałeś. Jedyne co mogę teraz dla ciebie zrobić to być przy tobie. Nawet jeśli zupełnie jesteś nieświadomy mojej obecności, cicho rozkładam skrzydła i delikatnie otaczam nimi twoje ciało, chroniąc cię moją aurą miłości.

_Więc powiedz, że kogoś kochasz_

_Po prostu to o czym myślisz,_

_Ponieważ jutro może nigdy nie nadejść._


End file.
